Felipebross vs. Orange Banned: Part 2/Transcript
Intro cut {vs. Orange Ban appears} {Scene cuts to Boss Stage} Orange Ban: {laughs evilly} You'll never make it out of here alive! Now I'm gonna destroy you! Slovenianbross: Boš utihnil. / Will you shut up. Football (Anthropomorphic World): He's right. Czechbross: Ano. / Yes. Galicianbross: Si. / Yes. Catalanbross: Sí. / Yes. Bermangross: Ja. / Yes. Swedishbross: Ja. / Yes. Bulgarianbross: Да. / Yes. Slovenianbross: Da. / Yes. Felipebross: I agree with all. Now it's time for you to be pulverized! Orange Ban: Die Slobs! {Slovenianbross slaps Orange Ban hard in the face} Slovenianbross: Kolikokrat ti moram povedati! NE ME POKLIČI Slob! / How many times do I have to say! DON'T CALL ME A SLOB! Czechbross: Má pravdu. Dokonce jsem byl první kdo si facku. / He's right. I was even the first one to get slapped. Felipebross: You hear that? No one likes you! Orange Ban: Die. Ace Translator English Voice: Ready, set, GO! {Battle starts} {Everyone's health are set to 100% and Health Sets set to 4} {Felipebross, Swedishbross, Bulgarianbross and Football (Anthropomorphic World) 3 science and social studies textbooks at Orange Ban} {Slovenianbross kicks Orange Ban in the face 10 times} {Catalanbross, Czechbross, and Galicianbross throw 16 grenades at Orange Ban} {Orange Ban's health decreases by -24} {Orange Ban's health decreases to 76%} {Orange Ban slaps Slovenianbross 25 times} {Slovenianbross health changes by -20} {Slovenianbross's health decreases to 75%} Orange Ban: Ha! You're lives is the least out of everybody! Slovenianbross: Vsaj imamo zdravstvene sklopov! In lahko zmanjša vaše zdravje nastavi na ničlo! In zdravje na nič! / At least we have health sets! And can decrease your health sets to zero! And health to zero! Orange Ban: Did you know what you just did? Slovenianbross: Kaj? / What? Catalanbross: Deixi de antagonitzar Eslovébross! / Stop antagonizing Slovenianbross! Swedishbross: Ingen vet + Ingen bryr sig = Håll käft! / Nobody knows + Nobody cares = Shut up! Orange Ban: Oooh! You've gone way too far! {Orange Ban throws 26 homework assignments at Everyone, but Football (Anthropomorphic World) and Felipebross dodges them} Felipebross: Ha! You missed us! Czechbross: Fuj! Jsem unavený z domácích úkolů! Kolik let budu se s tím vypořádat! / Ugh! I'm tired of homework! How many years am I going to deal with this! Bulgarianbross: Нека просто да направите домашното бургер. / Let's just make a homework burger. Czechbross: Tak jo, to zní dobře! / Okay then, that sounds good! Bulgarianbross: Кой ще го достави на Бан? / Who's gonna deliver it to Ban? Czechbross: Jste měl na mysli Oranžové Ban. / You meant Orange Ban. Bulgarianbross: О, о, о. Забравих. / Oh, oh, oh. I forgot. MEANWHILE {Scene cuts to BrossVille} Dodgebross: Hmmm, where's Felipebross? {Koopatroopaman is seen reading a book} Dodgebross: Where's Felipebross? Koopatroopaman: I dunno. I haven't seen him all day. Dodgebross: Oh well, let's watch the news. Koopatroopaman: I didn't hear about anything of Felipebross on the news. Dodgebross: Oh! When we finally found Eugenbross, he told me that he made an computer app called The Bad Guy Spyer. Koopatroopaman: You never told me that. Dodgebross: Well now I have. {Dodgebross clicks on The Bad Guy Spyer 1.0} {The Bad Guy Spyer 1.0 app screen is shown} {Shows Felipebross, Catalanbross, Galicianbross, Bermangross, Czechbross, Swedishbross, and Football (Anthropomorphic World) fighting Orange Ban} {Koopatroopaman points to Orange Ban} Koopatroopaman: AHA! Busted! {Dodgebross minimizes the The Bad Guy Spyer app} Dodgebross: Wait, is that Banned? Koopatroopaman: Yes, and he revived again and cheated. Dodgebross: But the color isn't red. Koopatroopaman: How he cheated was by color dyed himself to orange. We're gonna inform everyone about this. Dodgebross: It'll appear on the news, eventually. Koopatroopaman: Okay, okay, okay. Jeez. {Scene cuts back to Boss Stage} {Felipebross, Swedishbross, Catalanbross, Galicianbross, Bermangross, and Football (Anthropomorphic World) are jumping 10 times on Orange Ban} {Orange Ban kills Swedishbross, Catalanbross, Galicianbross, Bermangross, and Football (Anthropomorphic World) with a gun} {Swedishbross, Catalanbross, Galicianbross, Bermangross, and Football (Anthropomorphic World) explodes 500 times} {Swedishbross, Catalanbross, Galicianbross, Bermangross, and Football (Anthropomorphic World)'s health decreases by 500} {Swedishbross, Catalanbross, Galicianbross, Bermangross, and Football (Anthropomorphic World) health sets to 0} Ace Translator English Voice: Swedishbross, Catalanbross, Galicianbross, Bermangross, and Football from Anthropomorphic World defeated! Felipebross: NO! How could you?! The death of Swedishbross, Catalanbross, Galicianbross, Bermangross, and Football from Anthropomorphic World shall be avenged! Orange Ban: Try me. {Felipebross kills Orange Ban with a gun} {Orange Ban kicks Felipebross} {Felipebross comes back} Orange Ban: Huh? Felipebross: I'm angry....(x2) I've never been this angry before. Whenever I get this mad, I can't hold all this energy inside me! Orange Ban: Ah....oh....um....er.... Oh man, I'm screwed! {Felipebross gets really pissed off} {Orange Ban walks away} {Felipebross fights Orange Ban with a giant axe} {Orange Ban's health sets to PWNED ANYWAY...} {A giant axe gets off of Orange Ban} {Orange Ban revives} {Felipebross screams} Felipebross: Hey! I thought I killed you! HOW COULD YOU BE STILL ALIVE?! Orange Ban: The steroids gave me the power to use cheat codes! Felipebross: Who's steroids?! Orange Ban: The object character of the axe you just used! Felipebross: I can't believe he cheated.... Just can't believe it. {tumble weed} {lightbulb appears in his head} Felipebross: Aha! I have an idea! If he cheats, then I'll cheat also. {Enter Cheat Code sign appears} {Felipebross enters a cheat code called "ShowMeYourMoves"} {Cheat activates} {A spinning rainbow circle appears} Orange Ban: You can't cheat easy! {Orange Ban shoots the rainbow circle} Orange Ban: And now, I'll put an end to this match! {laughs evilly} {Orange Unban punches Orange Ban} Felipebross: Orange Unban! {Orange Unban touches the rainbow circle} Orange Unban: Captain privilige! {Orange Unban throws a jet at Orange Ban} {Orange Ban gets thrown in the streets of the boss stage} {A jet is riding} {Orange Unban falcon punches Orange Ban} {The sky has a pentagram-shaped hole with static in it} {Objectcopter appears} Firey: Good job guys! Mission complete! {Objectcopter moves 6 meters} Orange Unban: Yes! Narrator: And so, Felipebross, Catalanbross, Galicianbross, Bermangross, Czechbross, Swedishbross, Bulgarianbross, Slovenianbross and Football from Anthropomorphic World, with the help of Orange Unban defeated Orange Ban and saved the world. However, Ban is still alive. He got the orange punched out of him. After saving the world, Felipebross, Catalanbross, Galicianbross, Bermangross, Czechbross, Swedishbross, Bulgarianbross, Slovenianbross, and Football from Anthropomorphic World went to Red Lobster with the objects in the Objectcopter. After that, they also had a sleepover party at Felipebross' house, Slovenianbross also invited other international brosses except bad international brosses example like Faroesebross and Angolabross, of course but Norwegianbross and Danishbross kept fighting about Faroesebross, but Danishbross got kicked out. {Scene cuts to Felipebross' House} Belarusianbross: Сякера, чаму вы носіце сукенка? / Axe, why are you wearing a dress? Axe: Look, Danishbross is just mad at me. Belarusianbross: Ну, ё- / Well, h- (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Future content